In computer networking, traffic in a wireless mesh network involves the transmission of information between client devices and a gateway via access nodes. Transmission among access nodes may occur based on Internet protocol (IP), which is a communications protocol for relaying datagrams across network boundaries. There are different IP versions for delivering packets between a network node and the gateway based in part on addressing methods. Different IP versions are not designed to be interoperable. As such, a given network node that supports packets with IP addresses compliant with one IP version might not support packets with IP addresses compliant with a different IP version.
It is desirable to have methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing a wireless mesh network that provides transmission of information between a client device and other devices in a wireless mesh network.